Grave Buster/Gallery
This is the gallery for Grave Buster. ''Plants vs. Zombies Gravebuster_almanac_pc.png|Suburban Almanac entry in the PC version MV12.jpg|Suburban Almanac entry in the iOS version GraveBusterSeedPacket.png|Grave Buster seed packet in the PC version Buster Seed.png|A Grave Buster seed packet in the iPad version GraveBusterSeed.PNG|Grave Buster seed packet in the iOS and Android versions ImitaterGBustSP.png|Imitater Grave Buster seed packet in the PC version DS Grave Buster.png|DS Grave Buster Gravebuster.png|A Grave Buster eating a grave Grave buster.jpg|Imitater Grave Buster HD Grave Buster.png|HD Grave Buster without a background Seed 11.jpg|You've got a Grave Buster Zen 3.jpg|Grave Buster in the Zen Garden GRAVEbuster.png|Grave Buster on the ''Plants vs. Zombies website (notice the vine on its forehead) smallgravebust.png|A small Grave Buster in Zen Garden medgravebust.png|A medium-sized Grave Buster in Zen Garden Screenshot_3edcfatrhw.png|Player got Grave Buster (Java version) Screenshot_4èdv.png|Its seed packet Screenshot_5ewfe.png|Eating a grave ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 Grave Buster Almanac Entry.png|Almanac entry part 1 Grave Buster Almanac Entry Part 2.png|Almanac entry part 2 Getting Grave Busters.png|Grave Buster unlocked PvZ2 Grave Buster.jpg|Grave Buster's artwork 05 Grave Buster.png|HD Grave Buster GraveBuster(Halloween).png|HD Grave Buster with costume (Fez Hat) GraveBusterSP.png|Seed packet Grave Buster New Ancient Egypt Seed Packet.png|Seed packet without sun cost GraveBusterImitaterSP.png|Imitater seed packet gravebuster6.8.1.jpg|Seed Packet with Contain-mint Plant family tag Grave Buster Costume Card.png|Grave Buster's Endless Zone card with costume Grave Buster PvZ2.png|Grave Buster destroying a tombstone GB Power Tile.png|Grave Buster on a Tile Turnip's Power Tile HAI.PNG|Grave Buster on the conveyor-belt in Dark Ages - Night 10 Grave buster banned.PNG|Grave Buster cannot be used on this level ATLASES PLANTGRAVEBUSTER 1536 00 PTX.png|Grave Buster's textures in this game, including unused costumes GraveScrubonmap.png|Grave Buster on the map Gave Buster on map with costume.jpg|Grave Buster on map with costume Grave Buster Top Hat in Store.jpg|Grave Buster's top hat costume in the store Grave Buster Top Hat Purchased.png|Purchasing its top hat costume Grave Buster Sombrero in Store.jpg|Grave Buster's sombrero in the store Grave Buster Sombrero Purchased.png|Purchasing its sombrero costume Obtaining Grave Buster Seed Packets.png|Obtaining Grave Buster seed packets from a piñata GraveBusterLevelUp.jpg|Grave Buster's animation when it is ready to level up GraveBusterreachingLevel5.jpg|Grave Buster being upgraded to Level 5 Grave Buster Spudow.jpg|Grave Buster explodes after finish eating a gravestone New Year's Sale 2020.PNG|Grave Buster in an advertisement of New Year's Sale 2020 Old Map Grave Buster.jpg|Grave Buster on the map (pre 1.7) Grave Buster seed packet..png|Seed packet Grave Buster Seed Packet.png|Seed packet without sun cost Imitater Grave Buster2.png|Imitater Grave Buster Cannot use Grave Buster.jpg|Grave Buster cannot be used on this level Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Grave Buster Almanac China.png|Almanac entry NEWGraveBusterPuzzlePiece.png|Puzzle Piece GraveBusterObtained.jpg|The player got Grave Buster Getting Grave Buster PP.PNG|Getting its Puzzle Piece by completing Ancient Egypt - Day 5 GraveBusterSeedPacketPvZ2C.jpg|Seed packet (v1.8.0+) Old Grave Buster busting hard grave.gif|Grave Buster removing a hard grave from a level (animated) Grave Buster destroying the grave.gif|Grave Buster successfully removing a grave from a level (animated) Grave Buster Puzzle Piece.png|Puzzle Piece OldGraveBusterPuzzlePiece.jpg|Puzzle Piece (before 1.2 update) Plants vs. Zombies Online G5Rk5h7.png|Grave Buster in the town, next to the player's house BusterPacket.png|Seed packet 2015-04-18 10;23;28.png|Leather jacket costume 2015-04-18 10;23;16.png|Wooly vest costume 2015-04-18 10;23;04.png|Blue starred vest costume Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars'' Grave BusterAS.png|Grave Buster GravebusterPvZAS.png|HD Grave Buster Miscellaneous Free-Shipping-New-Arrvial-Plants-vs-zombies-2-It-is-about-time-Grave-Buster-action-figure.jpg 350x350.jpg|Grave Buster toy